Often, file system data is desired to be replicated. For example, a primary storage system may store data for enterprise applications. A network-attached storage (NAS) device may be used to provide additional storage for the primary storage system. Data on the primary storage system, as well as on any NAS devices used, may be replicated on a secondary storage system. The secondary storage may be used to provide backup, protection or other services for the primary storage system. Such a secondary storage system may store large amounts of data (e.g., terabytes, petabytes, etc.)
Although use of a secondary storage system allows data for the NAS devices in the primary storage system to be preserved, replicating the data can be time-consuming. In order to preserve recent states of the primary storage system, backup of data is typically performed periodically. This results in additional consumption of computing resources. Accordingly, what would be useful is a mechanism for improving backup of primary storage systems, particularly the NAS devices used therein.